1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of exercise equipment and in particular, to different types of exercise equipment such a standard bicycle, an elliptical trainer, and a recumbent bicycle, all of which are used for physical fitness.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present inventor is a major innovator in the present field of invention. The present inventor has the following patents for which improvement in this field would be very beneficial:
1. U.S. Pat. No. 7,338,414 issued to Bob Hsiung on Mar. 4, 2008 for “APPARATUS TO ENABLE A USER TO SIMULATE SKATING”;
2. U.S. Pat. No. 7,473,210 issued to Bob Hsiung on Jun. 6, 2009 for “APPARATUS TO ENABLE A USER TO SIMULATE SKATING”.
3. U.S. Pat. No. 7,951,048 issued to Bob Hsiung on May 31, 2001 for “ABDOMINAL SWIVELING EXERCISE MACHINE COMBINED WITH AN ELLIPTICAL. TRAINER EXERCISE MACHINE OR SKATE SIMULATION TRAINER OR EXERCISE BICYCLE OR RECUMBENT BICYCLE”.
4. U.S. Design Pat. D459,773 issued to Bob Hsiung on Jul. 2, 2002 for “STEPPER WITH ARM MOTION”.
5. U.S. Design Pat. D438,264 issued to Bob Hsiung on Feb. 27, 2001 for “ELLIPTICAL STRIDING EQUIPMENT”.
The inventor Bob Hsiung is also the owner by assignment of U.S. Pat. No. 6,159,132 by inventor Jack Chang issued on Dec. 12, 2000 for “OVAL-TRACKED EXERCISE DEVICE”.
There is a significant need for an improvement in exercise bicycles which can combine three bicycles in one piece of exercise equipment.